A Wedding You'll Never Forget
by xoElle23
Summary: Sequel to Thank You For Loving Me. This is all about the trials and tribulations of Rory and Logan planning their wedding! COMPLETE!
1. Enough Is Enough

Rory timidly stood outside the front door of the elder Gilmore Mansion, Logan by her side.

"You ready to go in yet?" he asked after a minute.

"No." she said firmly.

"Ace, you mom is already here. We can't leave her in there alone too long."

"But I don't wanna."

Logan sighed and rang the doorbell. Rory glared at him. "Mean." She mumbled.

The door opened to reveal a short dark haired maid. "May I help you?" she asked curtly.

"We're here to see Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore." Logan said politely. "We've come for dinner."

"Come in." she said opening the door more. "May I take your coats?"

Rory and Logan handed over their jackets to the maid and led themselves into the living room.

"Rory, Logan! You've arrived, how delightful!" Emily said standing up. She hugged Rory. "It's so wonderful to see you both."

"Logan, my boy!" Richard said coming into the room from his study. "It's nice to see you again. Rory, you're looking as beautiful as ever."

"Thank-you grandpa." She said hugging him.

"It's great to see you as well, Richard. How are things at the office?"

"Oh, just dandy. Stocks are up so I'm a happy man."

"And good reason to be."

"Well now, sit, sit!" he said ushering them into the room further. "Logan, gin I presume? And Rory, a club soda?"

"That sounds great, grandpa." She walked over towards her mother and gave her a hug. "You're here!"

"You're late!" Lorelai whispered. "I've been here a whole five minutes! Do you know how long that is in Emily-time? Luckily Luke stayed at home. He would've died by now."

"I'm sorry!" Rory whispered back. "But there was traffic!"

"You stalled outside!"

"I did not!"

"I saw you when I went to the bathroom!"

"Okay, okay. I stalled."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Emily asked. "It's rude to leave people out of the conversation when they're in sight."

Lorelai smiled. "Oh nothing, mom. We were just… saying hello."

"It was a very long hello."

"Well, it's over now. Rory's here and I'm here and Logan is here. And so are you and dad! And we all know of each others presence and we're happy about it! And my glass is empty. Time for a re-fill! Anyone else? Rory? Logan? Susie? Eddie? Donny?" she got up and hurried over to the bar.

Emily shook her head. "So Logan, Rory how have things been?"

Logan looked at Rory and saw her shake her head slightly. Getting the signal he said, "Things are fine, Emily. How are you?"

"I'm doing just wonderful. We had another DAR function last week and things went perfectly."

"I hope I didn't miss any of those delicious salmon puffs."

"Oh, not to worry. I had Sylvia make a fresh batch just for you, Logan. They're already packed and ready to go so you can take them with you when you leave."

Logan smiled tightly. "Oh thank-you Emily. I definitely don't think they'll make it until tomorrow."

The maid bustled into the room nervously. "Dinner is served, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Did you hear that? Dinner is served. I hope Chicken Kiev is alright with everyone." Emily said standing up.

"That sounds great, mom." Lorelai said.

As the group proceeded into the dining room, Rory caught her mother drain the last of her martini glass. She shot her mother a look but her mother returned the gesture.

After about ten minutes of small talk Rory finally cleared her throat. "Um, Grandma, Grandpa? Logan and I have some news."

"Oh?" Emily said looking up. "And what would that be?"

"Logan proposed to me last night and I've accepted."

Emily's jaw dropped. "That's wonderful! Isn't that wonderful, Richard?"

"It's marvelous!" he boomed.

"It think it calls for a celebration!" Lorelai cheered. "Martinis all around!"

"Lorelai, don't be rediculus." said Emily. "Congratulations!"

"Thank-you." Rory said smiling.

"Well, who do you have as a wedding planner?" she said excitedly.

"Um, actually, we asked mom to do it." Rory said quietly.

Emily's face changed. "Oh?"

"Yes. And we're very excited." Logan added.

"How long have you known?" she asked Lorelai.

"Since last night." She admitted. "Rory called me right after."

"I see."

"We would've called you too, grandma. But we wanted to tell you and grandpa together."

"And you've forgotten how to use the telephone?"

"No, but it's so much more personal and special in person."

"And your mother doesn't want personal?"

"Well you know me, mom. I'm just a hick from a small town."

"I see."

Rory held her breath. "So…. Are you mad?"

"Of course not." Emily said in her society voice. "I assume a date has not yet been set?"

"Not yet." Logan confirmed.

Emily nodded. "Alright. Make sure you send out save-the-date cards at least a month in advance. People's schedules fill up quickly these days."

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

"I think I'm going to puke." Lorelai said once the three were safely outside.

"I didn't know what Chicken Kiev was!" Rory moaned. "I thought it was fancy chicken! Not disgusting road-kill!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure these deilicous salmon puffs can fill us up." Logan said holding up the bag Emily had given him before they'd left.

"Oh, god! I can smell it from here!" Lorelai cried. "Get it away!"

"We have to ride home with it!" Rory whined.

"Do you think there's any way we could drop it off on the side of the road?" Logan asked hopefully.

Lorelai shook her head. "I'll bet you ten bucks she has spies everywhere! Homeless people are really undercover agents for her working on the streets to make sure people can't give away or drop off her putrid food!"

"Well, we can't drive forty-five minutes with it in the car!" said Rory. "You take it!"

Lorelai gasped. "Why me?"

"Because you have a jeep!"

"And Barbie has a convertible!"

Rory looked around and finally saw something. "There!" she snatched the bag from Logan and ran towards the gate. She stopped and handed it to the guard. "Here. I hand made these. From scratch. See him?" she pointed to Logan. "He went out and caught the fish himself. And I made these just for you as a thank-you for all of your hard work. I mean, I've been to this house millions of times and you've been here every time. Not once did I ever not get past the gate. Because you, my dear man, were always there. Rain, shine, snow, or wind. You never let me down. So this is a small reward for all of your hard work. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

The man stared at her. "I just started working here yesterday." He said awkwardly.

"Uh, well, I have to go. Thanks again!" she ran back over to Logan and Lorelai. "In the car, quick!" she ordered. "Go, go, go!"

"Ace, your mom and I have been talking and I think you should go with her tonight." Logan said. "I'm going first thing tomorrow morning and tell my parents the news."

"What? No. I'm going with you."

"No, Rory you really shouldn't. They're going to say nasty stuff and I don't want you to be around when all hell breaks loose."

"Hon, he's right. You don't deserve that." Lorelai agreed.

"But-"

"Rory, please. I know that whatever they say tomorrow won't be good. And I love you too much to let them say that to your face."

Rory stopped and thought for a minute. "Okay." she finally agreed. "But for the record, I'm not happy about it."

"Thank-you, Ace." He leaned in and kissed her hard. "I'll call you after I get out of hell tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." she climbed into the car with her mother.

They hadn't gotten further than the next street over when her cell phone rang. She grinned and picked up. "Did you really miss me that much?" she asked.

"What can I say, Ace? You're irresistible."

Rory laughed. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say I love you. I didn't say that before. I know, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid at all." She said. "It's sweet. I love you, too." She turned away from her mother as Lorelai began making faces.

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

The next day Logan stood outside the door to the Huntzberger Mansion. He had called Honor last night and told her the news. Being typical Honor, she was thrilled. She had told him right off the bat that she would go with him when he told _"them"_. Logan had thanked her but said that he needed to go alone and that this was his battle. He finally got up his nerve and rang the doorbell. A maid answered and took his coat, leading him into the dining room where his parents were eating brunch. Shira looked up, a look of surprise coming across her face.

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

"Yes, what's the meaning of this disruption?" Mitchum asked, coming out from behind his paper.

Logan flashed them both a huge smile. "It's great to see you too! I'm fine, thanks for asking. Yes, Rory's fine too. Of course I'll sit down! Thanks! I'd love some breakfast!"

Mitchum stared at him. "Logan, what in the hell is wrong with you? Are you drunk?"

Logan sighed. "No dad, I'm not drunk. I've come to tell you some good news. I proposed to Rory the night before last and she accepted. We're engaged."

"Over my dead body." Shira hissed.

"Don't tempt me."

"Logan! Do not speak to your mother like that!"

"I'll speak to her however I please! I'm not a child anymore, dad! You can't just yell at me or punish me and expect me to sit here and take it!"

"Logan she is not apropreat for this family!" Shira yelled. "She will use you and cheat on you and take our money and then she will _leave_ you!"

"She has a name! And I'd appreciate it if you'd use it!"

"I will not! And I will not stand here and let you throw your life away!"

"I'm not throwing my life away! Rory is the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Logan, don't be stupid! I'm sure we can get-"

"Mom, I swear to God if you say Fallon I will-"

"Do not threaten your mother!" Mitchum hollored.

"Rory makes me happy! I know you don't give a damn about that, but I do!" Logan bellowed.

Shira sneered at him. "Logan, we will not sit here and watch you ruin your life." She said through clenched teeth.

Logan stood up. "You know what? I don't care! It just dawned on me that with-out me you have no heir. Your company has no one. And to be perfectly honest, after all the crap I've had to put up with my whole life, I don't care. So I quit."

"Quit what?" Mitchum spat.

"Quit everything! I quit this family, I quit being your heir, I quit being your personal ass kisser! I'm done!" He pulled his work pager out of his pocket and slammed it down on the table. "Thanks for breakfast." He said walking off.

He grabbed his coat from the rack and got into the car. He drove back to the apartment and was pleasantly surprised to find Rory on the couch, her nose in a book.

"Hey you." She said happily getting up and kissing him.

"Hey" he said kissing her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She pulled him with her and sat down on the couch. "So how bad is it?"

"It actually is pretty good. I quit."

Her eyes went wide. "You quit what?"

"I quit it all. They said some horrible stuff and I finally got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. So I told them that I was done. Finished. No more Logan."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning that I'm free. I told them that I was through being trampled on and that they needed to find a new heir.

"Well, you have to go back!"

"Why?"

"Because you can't do that!"

"Again, I seem to be missing why."

"You quit your job, Logan!" Rory said, beginning to cry. "You gave up everything for me! Your dreams are shattered! And it's all my fault! I can't let you do that!"

"Hey, hey, calm down." He said hugging her. "I couldn't be happier."

"Really?" she said looking up at him.

Logan smiled. "Really. I'm free. I can get a job anywhere and my trust fund can keep us more than fine for the rest of our lives. Not to mention the fact that I'm assuming your trust funds aren't exactly petty cash either."

"Yeah."

"So see? We'll be fine." He hugged her again. "Don't worry so much, Ace. I've got you and you've got me and we're a happy family and oh my god stop me before I break into song."

Rory laughed. "I'll love you even if you do break out into bad show tunes." She said sweetly.

"Gee, thanks."

"Just not in public."

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

**A/N: Well? The first chapter of the sequel, how exciting! Please review!!!!**


	2. Crowns, Tiaras, Wedding Games, and Booze

For the next few days Logan and Rory relaxed at the apartment. They both had no priorities to take care of at the moment and since they knew they'd be getting busy soon with wedding details, they decided to take a few days off. They lounged, they read, they took long walks and baths, they watched endless movies and TV shows, and Logan even showed Rory an online shopping site. "If you ever need something and feel too lazy to go and get it." He had told her. "My mother and Honor use it all the time." Rory hadn't planned on using the site until she found the grocery section. It was then that Logan had stepped in and helped her order six bags of assorted fancy coffees to try out.

Logan walked into the bedroom one Thursday evening with two steaming cups of coffee. He found Rory on the bed, reading. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I had Wilson brew us something up." He told her. Wilson was the name Rory and Lorelai had given their coffee maker.

Rory graciously accepted the mug and took a long sip. "I love Wilson." She said dreamily. "Good thing we're engaged, buster, or else you'd have some major competition."

Before Logan could reply, the phone rang. Rory answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, kid!"

"Hi mom! What's up?"

"Not much. I have a surprise for you!" cried Lorelai.

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow you're having a wedding shower!" she said excitedly.

"What?"

"Yep. Tomorrow night, Miss Patty's studio. Its co-ed so bring Logan and prepare him for the ultimate Stars Hollow experience! Oh, and it's casual."

"Awww. Did you plan this?" she asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai said proudly. "Just something to say 'Hey, congrats on the engagement!' but your bachelorette party is going to be _wild_. So don't worry! Mommy has your back!"

"Thanks mom! I love you."

"I love you too, kid! See you tomorrow!"

Rory clicked the phone off.

"What's up?" Logan asked her.

"Tomorrow we have a wedding shower to attend."

"Who's?"

"Ours."

"Ours?" he asked confusedly.

"Ours." She confirmed. "My mom planned it. It's in Stars Hollow. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine, Ace. It might even be alright." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Logan," She lay down and snuggled up to him under the covers. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ace."

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

The next morning Rory and Logan awoke, ordered breakfast in (along with several cups of coffee, of course), showered, and dressed. Since it was casual they had both worn jeans and sweaters. At about noon, they got into Logan's Escalade and set off for Stars Hollow. They stopped outside Miss Patty's dance studio and gawked. Almost every inch of the outside was covered in some sort of ribbon or streamer. Pink, yellow, blue, green, purple, and polka-dot were just a few. A huge sign stood in front of the door that read "IT'S PARTY TIME"

The couple walked inside to see everything twice as outrageous as outside. There were balloons everywhere. Lorelai excitedly ran up to them.

"Hi!" she said happily hugging each one in turn. "I'm glad you came!"

"So are we!" Rory told her. "This place looks awesome!"

"Thanks! There's food over there," she said pointing to two large tables being manned by Luke and Sookie. "Games are after that, then presents."

"Sounds like a plan." Logan said.

Her eyes widened. "Oh! I almost forgot the best part! Babbette, bring them over!"

Babbette ran over carrying a large bag and handed it to Lorelai. "Here, sugar! Me and Patty fixed 'em up real spiffy for ya!"

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks Babbette."

"No problem, sweetie. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm ready for some of Patty's punch!" she said walking off.

"What's in the bag?" Rory asked carefully.

Lorelai excitedly pulled out the first item. It was a plastic king's crown with huge fake jewels plastered on it. She placed it on Logan's head. She then pulled out a fuzzy pink tiara with a small veil attached to the back. She placed this atop Rory's head.

"Now people know you're the guests of honor." She said seriously.

"Thanks mom." Rory said hugging her.

"Lorelai I-"

"Don't fight it." Rory whispered. "Trust me, in this town this isn't out of the ordinary."

"Yeah, Logan?"

"Um, I just wanted to thank you for the crown. I feel very king-ly."

"Aww, for my future son-in-law nothing is too good." She teased.

For the next hour Rory and Logan mingled with guests. They were pleasantly surprised to find Honor and Josh, Steph and Colin, Finn, Paris and Doyle, and Lane and Zach among them. They ate, ate, and after they ate, they ate some more. Finally Sookie brought out an enormous chocolate éclair torte cake. Rory's mouth watered just looking at it. After eating _that_ and everyone sat around complaining of how fat they were going to be, Lorelai called for attention.

"Thank-you." She said smiling, once she had quiet. "Now, we are going to divide for a little while. Men, my new friends Colin and Finn have set up a poker game around the gazebo somewhere along with lots of booze. That is your activity for the night. Girls, we are staying in here and playing bridal games!" the girls were silent. "With lots of booze!" Lorelai added. The girls cheered.

Once they guys were outside, Lorelai had the girls pull all of the chairs into a semi-half circle and handed them each a glass of Patty's punch (except for Lane and Sookie, who got pink lemonade). "Okay! First game is….. Pin the veil on the Rory!" she cried pulling a tarp off of a poster on the wall. There was a cartoon bride's body and a huge cut out of Rory's head on top. Lorelai passed out tiny paper veils with double sided tape on them and the game began. After the judges (Patty, Babbette, and Gypsy) had taken a close look, they had decided that Stephanie had gotten the closest. Lorelai cheered and handed her a wand with a glittery star on top as a prize.

"Okay, okay! Next game!" Lorelai passed around a hat to everyone except Rory and had her sit in a chair at the front, facing everyone. "Now, on each slip of paper inside this hat we have trivia questions about Logan for Rory to answer. I have asked him these questions before, so the answers on the paper are right." She sat down next to Babette and set a huge bucket in her lap. "And every time she gets one wrong, she has to put a piece of gum in her mouth."

"Fun" Rory said dryly.

Steph went first. "What is Logan's favorite food?"

"Steak." Rory said confidently.

"Lobster" Stephanie said.

Lorelai tossed Rory a piece of gum, and Rory started chewing.

"What is Logan's favorite color?" asked Honor.

"Blue" said Rory.

"Red" said Honor.

Another piece of gum was added.

"What is Logan's favorite store?" Gypsy read off of her paper.

"Um……" Rory thought. She shrugged. "I have no idea." She finally said.

"Sharper Image" Gypsy announced.

Another piece of gum.

"What is Logan's favorite book?" asked Juliet.

"The Iliad"

"Catcher in the Rye"

More gum. After ten minutes of playing, Rory had fifteen pieces of gum in her mouth.

"This is the last one." Paris announced. "What is Logan's favorite type of card? Favorite card? What kind of a question is that?"

"That's one that he asked to put in there." Lorelai answered. "I'm not sure why. He just said to ask it and that if Rory answered wrong, he'd pay me twenty bucks. And from this rate, momma's getting' a new pair of shoes."

"Rory" Paris prompted. "Your answer?"

"Ose!" Rory cried through her mouth of gum. The girls laughed. Rory sighed and picked a pen out of her purse and grabbed a napkin. She quickly scribbled the word "ACE" on it and handed it to Paris.

"How did you know that?"

"Esh muh ninum." Said Rory. Lorelai laughed.

"Okay, okay." she handed Rory a cup and let her spit out her gum. Everyone made faces as a small tennis ball shaped pink blob came out of Rory's mouth. Lorelai quickly dumped the ball of gum onto some plastic wrap and stuck it in a baggie. She finally presented it to Rory. "Your prize" she declared setting in on her lap.

Rory made a face and sat it next to her purse.

"Okay, final game! Lane and Sookie, sadly will just have to watch and admire our idiocy,

because it's the Wedding Drinking Game!"

"You mean like the alphabet game?" asked Paris.

"Yes, except since it's for a _wedding_ you must name things that do with a _wedding_ in alphabetical order." Lorelai explained.

"Oooh! I love this game!" Sookie said giddily. She and Lane sat on a couch near by and got comfy. This would be interesting. The rest of the women gathered around the two pregnant women in a circle and Lorelai got out a bottle of gin and a few shot glasses. She set the stuff on the table and the girls began to clap.

"Appetizers" said Juliet.

_Clap, clap, clap_

"Bride" said Honor.

_Clap, clap, clap_

"Cake" said Rory.

_Clap, clap, clap_

"Dress" said Paris.

_Clap, clap, clap_

"E….." Lorelai stopped. "Damn." She filled up her shot glass and chugged it.

The game went on until the boys came in. By then the girls had gone through the alphabet three times.

"And then- and then- he says 'No CELL PHONES!'" Lorelai said laughing hystericaly. She and the few others around her were practically crying with laughter.

"What in the hell is going on?" Luke asked no one in particular.

"Luke!" Lorelai cried drunkenly. "Lukie! Hey! Hey everyone! Luke rhymes with Lukie!" the girls laughed again.

"Sookie, what the hell is wrong with her?"

"Well, they played the Wedding Drinking Game." Sookie said timidly.

"The what?"

"The Wedding Drinking Game. Like the alphabet game only you have to think of wedding things instead of cities."

"Where's Rory?" Logan asked coming over to them.

"Wappy Hedding, Rory!" Lorelai yelled.

"Um, I think she's outside." Lane said from her spot still next to Sookie.

"Is she drunk?"

"No. She's smart. She only had to take one shot but that was only because she got the letter X."

"Oh! Remember when she got Z?" Sookie asked excitedly.

"Yeah! And she said Zipper, for the wedding dress!" Lane shook her head. "That girl's a smart one, I tell ya. Oh, by the way, Lorelai told us earlier that there are rooms in the inn for you and your friends, Logan. She had a feeling half the town wouldn't be sober so she went ahead reserved five or six rooms."

"She also let Michel take the day off so he could be there to give people their keys tonight." Sookie added.

"Thanks guys." He said walking off. After a minute of looking, he indeed found Rory outside. She was holding Honor's hair back while Honor threw up in a bush.

"Hey" he said walking over to her.

"Oh, Logan, hi." She smiled. "I was just uh-" she gestured to Honor.

Logan nodded. "I'm guessing my sister isn't too good with the alphabet?"

"You'd be correct."

"Hey! I am not bad with letters!" Honor protested. She stood up. "Thanks Rory. I think I'm okay now."

"You sure?"

Honor smiled, and then turned green again. "No" she said leaning back into the bush.

Josh ran up a moment later. "I'm guessing that belongs to me?" he asked pointing to his wife. Rory nodded. Josh smiled and Rory let him take over. "Thanks" he called as she and Logan walked away.

"No problem." She called back.

"So I hear you had quite a night."

"That I did. I only had one shot." She said proudly. "But that was only because-"

"You got the letter X." Logan finished. He smiled, "I heard. And clever thinking about the letter Z, by the way."

"Well, I was top kid in my kindergarten class." She hugged him. "We really need to get back inside. I have a feeling there aren't too many sober people left, and we need to get everyone to the Inn or home. Believe me, we've had people passed out on the street before and Taylor almost hit someone with his car last time."

Logan nodded and they headed inside. "Oh… my god." Logan said finally. Finn was naked and dancing on a table; Kirk was naked and running around from Lulu, who was trying to get him home; Lorelai and Stephanie were running from Colin and Luke, apparently thinking it was a game of tag; Babette and Patty were standing near Finn waving dollars; Juliet and Rosemary were in the corner trying to do headstands, failing miserably, then crying because of headaches; and Paris and Doyle were making out in the corner, obviously planning on going at it right there in the dance studio.

"So that leaves me, you, Luke, and Colin to get ten drunk people home or to the inn." Rory said. "Good luck to us."

Just then they heard a car horn. They turned around to find Michel walking up to the dance studio, the Inn's van waiting on the street.

"Michel, what are you doing here?" Rory asked.

He sighed. "Your mother bribed me this morning. She said if I helped out and quote "helped round up the troops tonight" unquote that I could have a week off. And Paw Paw and Chin Chin have needed desperately to go to the Salon but it is in Rhode Island so I agreed. I have the van and the child lock is on so we can sit them in there and they can wait until we stick all of them in there to ride in a very uncomfortable state and drive them back to the Inn." He said in his French accent. "I have also been instructed to bring three carts for you, Sookie, and Lane to ride back with your-" he looked disgusted as he said "Men. Plus Luke and the other half-sane people."

Rory grabbed Michel and hugged him. "Thank-you!" she cried.

Michel frowned. "Let us proceed." He said tiredly.

Rory quickly grabbed Paris and Doyle as Logan grabbed Juliet and Rosemary and shoved them into the gigantic van. Luke and Colin had finally succeeded in catching Lorelai and Stephanie, and Lulu and grabbed Kirk with a towel and dragged him home. Logan decided to grab Finn with another towel, and Michel grabbed Patty and Babette.

"Is that everyone?" Logan asked a few minutes later.

"I think so." Rory said, a little out of breath.

"We're heading home." Lane said waving.

"Rockin' party Rory. Congrats." Zach said. He looked at Logan and shook his hand. "You too, man. Kudos on the engagement."

"Thanks, Zach."

"Well, we should get moving!" Sookie yelled from the passenger seat of one of the carts.

"They're getting restless!" Jackson added, pointing to Lorelai and Finn, who were beating on the back windows of the van.

Rory nodded. "Luke, can you and Colin share a-"

"Sure."

"Okay. We'll meet you at the Inn."

Ten minutes later the group arrived at the Inn and Rory, Logan, and the others set to work. After about half an hour they had either dragged, chased, or bribed everyone into a room where they had either passed out or fallen asleep.

Rory leaned on Logan's shoulder in the hallway. "Rory tired, need sleep." She moaned. She buried her head in his chest and sighed. "Can't walk, legs broke."

Logan hugged her and gently kissed the top of her head. Taking the key from Michel, he scooped her up into his arms.

"Logan, you can't do this until we're married and you carry me over the threshold." She said surprised.

"Can't hurt to practice, Ace." He said carrying her in their room and setting her on the bed. He quickly put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob and locked the door. "Want to know what else we can practice?"

Rory grinned. All of a sudden, she wasn't very tired at all.

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! But all this week we've had standardized tests at school and I've been worn out! Please forgive me! ;) As always, I beg you for reviews! Next: The wedding planning begins! Oh, and during the game of questions when Rory said "Esh muh ninum" that meant "It's my nickname" but no one asked because I feel that it's something sweet and quiet between Rory and Logan.**


	3. Cakes

The following morning Rory and Logan awoke and dressed and hurried downstairs to find a feast covering the tables. The couple walked around the room and saw various people in various hung over states. The not-so-bad hung over group sat and chatted quietly while the way too hung over group sat with large cups of coffee and water with their heads on the table, moaning. Logan and Rory finally sat down with Steph and Colin, who seemed fairly alright.

"Morning guys" Rory said taking a cup of coffee from a passing waiter.

Stephanie groaned. "How many letters did I miss last night?"

Rory winced. "I lost count after sixteen."

"Sixteen? Oh my god I'm never drinking again."

"That'll last about two hours." Colin informed them.

Steph angrily waved her arm towards him.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hit you but you won't stay still!"

"I'm not moving."

"Oh my god, my head hurts. It feels like someone is smashing bricks over my head repeatedly." She stood up and held her hands out to the left of Colin. "Help me find the Aspirin."

Colin took another sip of coffee, then grabbed Steph gently by the arms and led her away.

Logan shook his head and took another bite of the pancakes that had been set in front of him. "So what's on the agenda today, Ace?"

Rory looked up from her own pancakes. "Well, we need to meet with my mom and discuss wedding invitations and the guest list. And we need to decide on a cake and the rest of the food soon with Sookie. And we need to make a seating arrangement, book a hall and church or wherever we're getting married and for a reception, set a date, decide on a ring bearer and flower girl and talk to their parents. We pick out your tux and my dress and the groomsmen's tuxes and bridesmaid's dresses. Pick out decorations, find a song, decide on music to be played at the reception, not to mention food, and still have time to run our normal lives!"

Logan widened his eyes. "Okay…. just calm down. Your mom will help us. And I don't think this all has to be decided today."

Rory took a deep breath. "You're right. I don't want to be too stressed. I mean, it's our wedding. It's supposed to be the happiest day of our lives!"

"It will be." He assured her.

**RLRLRLRLRLRL**

A few hours later the two met Lorelai in the library of the Inn.

She smiled. "Hello wedding goers! Okay, first off I have to ask, do you guys have any preferences for the invitations?"

As if in elementary school, Logan raised his hand.

"Yes, the rich blond kid in the front next to the pretty girl." She said pointing at him.

"Nothing too girly."

"Okay. Rory?"

Rory made a face and said like a little kid, "Nothing to boy-ie."

"Alright children, let's not fight. So we're going for a happy medium invitation, got it. Have you guys set a date? That would help narrow it down."

Rory and Logan looked at each other. "We were thinking some time in the Spring." Logan said.

"Maybe some time in April." Rory added.

Lorelai pulled out her handheld and flipped to April. "Obviously you don't want April first… What day of the week?"

"Saturday." The both said at once.

Lorelai smiled and glanced back down at her handheld. "Let's see…. That would be the 7th, 14th, 21st, and 28th. Any of those sound good to you two?"

"I kind of like the 21st." Rory said.

"The 21st sounds good." Logan said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"So April 21st it is." Lorelai said happily. "Congratulations. You now have a wedding date." She pulled out a thick book and turned to a certain page. "We have quite a few designs, as you can see. From this page" she flipped forward about fifty pages, "to this page are our spring invitations. I'm gonna go check on a few things and let you two take a few minutes." She said standing up.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem, kid."

Rory and Logan flipped through the book and saw every kind of invitation imaginable. White ones, blue ones, pink, green, yellow, orange, red, silver, gold, round, square, ribbons, bows, flowers, and sequins just to name a few. After a few minutes of careful consideration they finally decided on simple bichrome invitations in black and white. They would say their names at the top with a big "&" sign between the two and the rest of the information would be at the bottom and middle. Once Lorelai had come back in they showed her their pick and she applauded them.

"Now where do you want to have it?" she asked.

"I want it to be somewhere romantic. And I was hoping we could have it outside." Rory said.

"Martha's Vineyard is always a great spot." Lorelai pointed out.

"I know the perfect place. My family owns a house near it. You'd love it, Ace. It's on the beach. You can see the waves and the water everywhere."

"It sounds amazing." Rory gushed.

Lorelai smiled and wrote down the address of the Vineyard Logan gave her in her planner. "You two are the easiest couple I've ever had to work with." She told them. "Most couples have bitten each others heads off by now."

"Well they obviously weren't as in love as we are." Logan said giving Rory a quick peck on the cheek. They then began to work on what exactly the invitations would say. Finally after two hours of very hard work, the group dismissed for the day and agreed to meet back at the same time tomorrow. Right now, it was time to eat." The three linked arms and headed for Luke's.

That night Logan and Rory laid in bed thinking about the days to come.

"Logan?" Rory said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Ace?"

"Do you think we can do this?" she asked quietly.

"Do what?"

"Plan a wedding. I mean, your parents are completely against this marriage. And there so much going into it. What if I mess it up?"

Logan sat up and looked her in the eye. "Are you having doubts about this?"

"Not about us. I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm just worried about the wedding. I have no doubts in my mind about us."

"Rory, I promise you, everything will be fine. We love each other. And that's all we need. They can throw anything in the world at us, and from the looks of it, they're trying, but it'll be okay. We can take on anything as long as we're together."

Hearing him call her by her real name, Rory knew he meant business. She sighed. "I guess I'm just worried."

"Well don't be."

"I'll try."

"I love you, Ace."

"I love you too."

**RRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

"Okay, I've got a plan." Lorelai announced the next day.

Rory eyed her carefully. "What?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"The last plan you had involved toilet paper, raw eggs, and Luke's apartment."

"He needed some fun in his life. Anyway, this plan works better and we can't almost get arrested for it." She pulled out a Palm Pilot.

"You're Palm Pilots having a baby?"

"No! Here, it's for you. It's for the wedding. Look at the "Things To Do" list."

Rory opened the handheld and went to the page. "It's a list of wedding things to do!"

"And when and where to do them." She said proudly. "I've set everything up. Dates for hair appointments, dress shopping, wine tasting, the works. And if you guys need any of the dates changed that's not a problem."

"This is great, mom!" Rory and Logan quickly scanned the list. "Looks okay to me." She said finally.

"Same here." Logan agreed.

"Great!" Lorelai clapped. "So, if you notice you have cake tasting with Sookie in about an hour and dress shopping next week. All I need are your bridesmaids and groomsmen so I can call and let them know and that's it for now."

Rory thought for a minute. "How many bridesmaids do I need?"

"Well, you can have as many as you want. But usually there's five total for each."

"Then Lane and Paris, obviously. Steph….Hmmm… do you think Honor would like to be a bridesmaid?" she asked Logan.

He smiled. "I think she'd be extatic, Ace."

"Then Lane, Paris, Steph, Honor, and you, as my maid of honor." She told Lorelai.

"Me?"

Rory nodded. "Yep."

"You sure, hon? Because I'd be more than happy being the bride's mom."

"You're not just my mom. You're my best friend. And I want you to be my maid of honor. Besides, if I can be the maid of honor at your and Luke's wedding, you can be the maid of honor at mine and Logan's."

"Well, if you're sure." Lorelai stood up. "I'd like to first start off by thanking the academy. Also, my dog Paul Anka. I wouldn't be here today with out you. I'd like to thank my mother for being such a pain in the ass my whole life-"

"Mom" Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Hang on, I'm almost done. I'd also like to thank the little people." She said looking at Rory. "And remember, don't learn to read, drop out of school, and hygene is for losers! Goodnight!" she sat back down.

Rory and Logan stared. "What? No applause? The Grammy's suck. Logan, what about you?"

"Colin as my best man, and Finn, Robert, Seth, and Josh as groomsmen."

"I though you hated Robert." Rory said confused.

"I hate Robert when he was with you." Logan corrected her. "Now that you're mine, I think he's a fine, well rounded human being."

"Gee, that's fair."

"Thanks. I'm glad you agree."

Lorelai checked her watch. "Sookie's waiting in the dining room for you. She demanded that you try her cakes today. And I'm heading over to Luke's."

"Thanks mom." Rory said standing up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem babe. See you later Logan."

"Bye Lorelai."

The couple pulled open the doors to the dining room and gasped.

"Oh my god." Rory breathed. "It's beautiful." Each of the several little tables scatted across the dining room had at least ten miniature cake samples covering it.

"Oh, you're here!" Sookie squealed as she came into the room. "Yay!"

"Hi Sookie!" Rory said giving her a hug. "These cakes are-"

"I know, I know." Sookie cut her off. "There's not nearly enough. But I ran out of room in here so the kitchen counters are covered and I put some over there." She pointed to a tall book shelf in the corner. Rory and Logan glanced in the library and saw that she had loaded all of the books on the coffee table and in the chairs and had replaced them with cake samples on the book shelves.

"Are you sure we can try all of these?" Logan whispered to her.

"Trust me, we won't be allowed to leave until we do." She whispered back.

"Ready to get started?" Sookie asked.

"Let's do it." Rory said smiling. Sookie clapped her hands and lead them to a table. They both got comfy in chairs as she explained.

"Okay, I wasn't sure what kind of cake you wanted so I just made a bunch of different kinds. I have twenty different chocolate types because I know Rory loves chocolate. But I thought maybe Logan was a health nut so I made three different types of carrot cake, and some fruit flavored cakes." She babbled. "And then I thought maybe you wanted to go new age, so I made a coke cake. Or maybe you wanted to be easy on the planet so I made an organic cake and an organic carrot cake using no real carrots. And then it hit me. What if they want Jello cake? So I made a few of those. And then I said, 'Rory loves ice cream so why not make a few of them'? And we made a few jelly cakes, cookie cakes, coconut cakes, cookie flavored cakes, crunchy and soft cakes, cakes with fillings, and a bunch of just plain white and yellow cakes because that's traditional. But hey, who wants traditional? Unless you do, and that's totally okay! But you guys can just pick whatever flavor you want, or you can make up a flavor and I'll make that! Or you can decide on something we don't have and I'll whip one up! And then after you know what kind of cake you want we can start picking out icings, icing colors, icing flavors, shapes of the cake, looks of the cake, cake decorations, cake toppers, what you want it to say, the writing style, and anything else you want. Anything you want, anything at all, I'll do it." She told them. She smacked her forehead. "Oh my god, I'm stupid. You need something to wash all that cake down with, don't you? Eddie? Eddie! Bring out some water for Rory and Logan!" she scampered back towards the kitchen.

Logan paused for a second before saying, "I'm scared."

Rory laughed.

"We're going to be huge when we're done here. We won't be able to drive back to Hartford because we won't fit in the car."

Rory laughed again.

"Is she always like this?"

"Oh you have no idea."

They were quiet for a minute. "We're gonna be here for awhile, aren't we?" he said finally.

"You might want to call and cancel any plans you have scheduled in the next month."

"I'll get right on that."

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? Sorry if it was slow. And sorry it took so long! I've been having writers block so bad lately! And I might be updating less frequently now. My 8th grade graduation is only 2 months away and I have SO much to do. Plus, I'm starting a new art class soon and homework is piling up. So I'm sorry if I don't update as quickly anymore. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Decisions

About a week later Rory and Logan were back in their cozy Hartford apartment. Logan was making a pancake breakfast. Rory was watching Logan make a pancake breakfast.

"We need to talk." Rory said suddenly.

"What about?" Logan asked. He set the pancakes on the table and the two sat down to eat.

"I'm bored."

"You're bored." He repeated slowly.

"I don't have a job yet. Sure, the wedding planning is taking up a good amount of time but on most weekdays I have nothing to do! Don't get me wrong, I love having free time. I've been shopping, I've visited people, but face it Logan; I need to find something to occupy myself with."

"Learn to knit."

She stopped eating and stared at him. "You're not serious."

He laughed. "Of course I'm not serious, Ace. I've kind of been feeling the same way lately."

"I miss writing."

"I know you do."

"I miss school. I miss waking up every morning and feeling like I have a goal, something to accomplish and do. And I miss at the end of everyday feeling proud of myself for doing something and moving forward with my life. Lately I just feel lazy."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "What about you? You said you wanted to do something. What?"

"I don't know either."

"Great. So we both know we want to do something but we don't know what."

She stood up and Logan gently pulled her into his lap. "How about we both think it over and get back to it? When you know what you want just tell me and I promise I will be behind you one hundred percent."

Rory smiled. "Okay, me too."

"Now isn't your mom picking you up in a few minutes to go dress shopping?"

Rory gasped. "Oh my god, I'm not even dressed yet!" she jumped up and ran into the bedroom. "What am I supposed to wear?" she said frustratingly digging through her closet.

"Black medium length skirt, black knee high boots, and white scoop neck tank top." Logan said walking into the room behind her and sitting on the end of the bed.

"You know you really know too much about clothes to not be gay."

"I grew up with a sister who held me hostage with her friends and put doll clothes on me. It's not something I'm proud of."

"Hello? Rory? Mommy's here! Are you and Logan naked?" Lorelai called from the living room.

"Dirty! And no, we're both fully clothed. We're back in the bedroom." Rory yelled back.

Lorelai walked into the bedroom. "Oh so you're already done."

"Double dirty!"

"I call 'em like I see 'em."

Rory looked over at Logan, who was now turning multiple shades of red. "I'm taking her now." She said leaning over and pecking his cheek. She followed Lorelai towards the door.

"Ace, wait a sec. I forgot to tell you something." Logan called.

"Be right back." She told her mom. "Go on down to the car, I'll be right there."

"Kay."

"What's up?" she asked returning to the bedroom.

Logan quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I love you."

Rory smiled. "I love you, too."

"And you forgot this." He said handing her her purse

"Thank you."

"Now go get your dress."

"Thank you!"

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

"You know I don't actually understand why they call it Starbucks." Lorelai said examining her cup a few hours later as the two strolled down a street filled with shops.

"Because the big stars have the bucks to drink it everyday." Rory said confidently.

"Oh. That makes sense. How did you know that?"

"I made it up."

"Even better. You know I bet some people can afford to drink these everyday."

"Like who?"

"Bill Gates. He's like the richest man in the world."

"Who couldn't you have been like Bill Gates?"

"Because God gave me extra chromosomes. And I-" Lorelai turned around when she realized that Rory had stopped a few paces back. "What's wrong, babe?"

Rory stared blankly across the street.

Lorelai stood next to her and looked. "Wanna go in?"

Rory shook her head and continued to stare at the book shop.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at all the kids." She said. The book shop was overflowing with teens with stacks of books in their arms. A big sign read, "SALE! ALL COLLEGE PREP BOOKS 10 OFF!!!"

"You wanna go in and pretend we're about to start college?" Lorelai suggested.

Rory's eyes suddenly lit up. "That's it." She said suddenly turning to Lorelai. "Mom, I need you to take me back to the apartment."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"I need to talk to Logan."

"Can't you just call him?"

"I have to tell him in person. Can we go, please? I promise we can go dress shopping tomorrow. I just have so much to do!" she started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Um, sure babe. Are you gonna tell me what this is about?"

"Tomorrow, I promise. Right now I just really need to talk to Logan." She climbed into the jeep and buckled her seatbelt.

"Okay, as long as you can promise me one thing." Lorelai said starting to drive.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? Oh my god mom, no!"

"Are you sure? Because you should really be sure. Take a test or something."

"Mom, I promise you I am 100 not pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Lorelai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Okay." she stopped in front of Rory and Logan's apartment complex. "Call me tomorrow?"

"I promise." Rory leaned over and kissed her mother, then hopped out of the car. "Bye!" she called running into the building. Lorelai watched as she ran to the elevator and bobbed up and down waiting for it, a giant grin on her face. All of a sudden, her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, how's the dress shopping going?" a cheery voice answered.

She pulled onto the street. "Actually, Sookie, it's not. I'm headed back towards Stars Hollow."

"Oh my god, you and Rory didn't have a fight did you? Because the last time that happened everything was ruined!"

"No Sookie, we didn't get into a fight."

"Is she sick?"

"No, she's not sick."

"Well then why aren't you dress shopping? Oh my god, is the wedding off? Oh my god the wedding's off! Oh, is she okay? You should be there with her!"

"Sookie calm down. The wedding is still on. We were shopping and all of a sudden she stopped at a book store and then said she needed to get back to the apartment."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She said she needed to talk to Logan."

"Are you okay?"

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, I'm- I'm fine. I guess I'm just having a hard time realizing that I'm not the one she's going to come to for every little thing anymore."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry."

"Hey, no! It's okay. I'm fine. It's just, she's growing up, you know? It's hard."

"I know, sweetie. But hey, you still have my kids! You can come over and be their second mom anytime you want."

"Thanks Sookie."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna head home. Maybe go over and see Luke."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

"Logan!" Rory cried rushing into the apartment's study.

He jumped. "Ace, you scared me. What are you doing back so early? Are you okay? Where's your mom?"

Rory waved away his questions. "I'm fine, my moms fine. She's heading back home. I had to talk to you." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room and onto the couch. She turned and faced him, her eyes wide. "Logan, I know what I want to do. I know what I want to do with my life so I won't just sit here and be bored all day."

"Okay…." he said nodding slowly.

"See, my mom and I were out dress shopping and talking about Starbucks when all of a sudden I see this book store across the street. So I stop and finally my mom comes back and starts talking to me but I can barely even hear her because so much is going through my brain."

"Not that that's different from any other day, but continue."

"So I was standing there watching all of these kids buy books for college because they were having a sale and I couldn't help wishing that was me. And then it hit me!"

"What hit you?"

"It! College!"

"I hate to break it to you Ace, but you've already went to college."

"Not for my Masters Degree, I haven't. I have my Bachelors. It's like, I don't want to go back just because I miss college, that'd be stupid. But I want to go back because I'm not really ready for a full time job yet and I know that with a Masters Degree I'll be able to get an even better job when the time comes and it'll give me even more to go on than I already have! And I realize it'll take two years but I really feel like this is what I'm supposed to do with my life right now." She looked at him. "What do you think?"

Logan folded his hands and set them in his lap. "I think you're getting your Masters Degree."

"Eeeeek!" Rory squealed leaning over and giving him a huge hug. "Do you think Yale will let me back in?" she asked sitting on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly. "Ace, after all the money your grandparents have donated I have no doubt in my mind that Yale will let you back in. But it probably wouldn't hurt to have dinner with them and talk about it."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll call them tomorrow. After I call and tell my mom."

"I think you should call her now."

"Grandma?"

"No, your mom; She'd want to know now." He handed her the phone. She dialed, still not moving from his lap.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Hi kid. What's up?"

"I've made a decision."

"A decision? Like, I'm buying a new toaster decision? Or I'm having a sex change decision?"

"Gross! Not as bad as the second one but way more important than the first one."

"Well?"

"I'm going to college!"

"Hon, you've already been to college."

"I'm going back to college. I'm getting my Masters Degree."

"Hon, that's great! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks."

"Do grandma and grandpa know yet?"

"No, after Logan helped me decide he demanded that I call you first."

"I love my almost son-in-law."

"We were actually going to see if we could have dinner with them so we could tell them and ask if they could help me possibly get back into Yale."

"I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Just tell me when and I'll bring the baby photos and a box of Kleenex."

"Thanks mom."

"Hey, listen I have to go, hon. Sookie's waving at me like the kitchen's on fire."

"Again?"

"Yeah. But hey, I'm coming over tomorrow with breakfast to celebrate."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Okay. Bring the celebration breakfast foods."

"Luke's coffee and ice cream; Got it."

"Bye mom."

"See ya, kid."

She turned to Logan. "Done."

"You know I think we have a can of whipped cream in the fridge." He said picking her up.

"Logan! Put me down!"

"Not a chance, Ace. And I think we have chocolate sauce too."

"I love Sundae's."

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

**A/N: Okay, another chapter. Did you like Rory's decision? Were you surprised? I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Also: I'm sorry if I got some of the stuff about the Masters Degree wrong. I'm only in the 8th grade, so what do I know?**


	5. Amanda

The next week Rory and Logan met with Lorelai, Emily, and Richard for Friday Night Dinner and discussed what they could do to help Rory back into Yale for her Masters Degree. Emily and Richard had been delighted. They had said that of course Yale would let her back in and that they thought her decision was perfectly wise. Richard made a few phone calls and scheduled Rory an appointment with the dean of admissions the following Tuesday.

That Monday Rory woke up to the smell of bacon. She grabbed her robe from the closet and padded into the kitchen to find Logan busy at the stove.

"Mmmm" she said pecking him on the cheek and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Ace. Breakfast will be on the table in five minutes so don't go anywhere."

"Wouldn't dream of it. What can I do to help?"

"Setting the table would fulfill my life's dream."

"Set the table it is then." She said grabbing plates, silverware, and paper napkins.

Logan joined her at the table with a plate full of hot pancakes and bacon a few minutes later.

"What would I do without you?" she asked after taking a bite.

"Starve"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, probably. That or I'd have to move back home with mom so Luke could nourish me. But then I'd lose my Education."

"Which could tamper with the rest of the world." He said wisely.

"How so?"

"Half the world's money comes from what you spend on books."

She thought for a minute. "True. But where does the world get the other half of its money?"

"That comes from what Finn spends on alcohol."

"So you've got everything figured out, don't you?"

"You said it, not me."

Rory laughed. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, since you already know what you're going to be doing and I still have no idea, I figure I'd take you somewhere familiar and important to me and hopefully that can help me decide."

"That sounds great. Where are we going?"

Logan smirked. "Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you?"

She sighed. "Well, I had to give it the old college try."

"Dress casual and wear tennis shoes."

"What are you doing?" she asked a few minutes later.

Logan looked up. "Getting dressed." He answered slowly.

"You're wearing jeans!"

"Very good, Ace. Now can you tell me what I'm going to put on my feet?"

"You're wearing the jeans I bought you!"

"You bought these?"

She smiled triumphantly. "Yep. I was at the mall a few days ago with Rosemary and we made a bet that you wouldn't wear jeans if I bought any. And I won! I won! I won! I won!"

"Ah, my little Ace is starting to bet. You're becoming more and more of a chip off the old block everyday. What'd you win?"

"Fifty bucks." She said picking up her camera and snapping a few pictures.

"What's that for?"

"Evidence"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Let's go before I decide I can't take you out in public."

"Give me a minute to finish getting dressed." A few minutes later Rory had added a pink tee shirt and jean jacket to her jeans and tennis shoes and met Logan in the living room.

"Let's go."

"We're here." Logan announced finally.

"Where are we? We've been driving for an hour." Rory asked climbing out of the car and stretching her legs.

"Just follow me, Ace." He grabbed her hand and led her into a large building with huge glass doors. Once inside Rory gaped at her surroundings. There were huge wood beams supporting the ceiling that looked as if it could touch the skies. Most of the walls had huge open windows and there was a huge wooden desk at the back. Above the desk was a sign carved out of a piece of wood reading "Freemont Trails". On each side of the doors were some couches and vending machines. A door off to the side had a neon, 'Freemont Café' sign above it.

"Where are we?" she asked again.

"Freemont Trails."

"And here we are going to…."

"Hike"

"Hike" she repeated.

He led her over to one of the unoccupied leather couches and they sat down. "When I was younger we'd go to all kinds of places on vacation. Sometimes we'd go to France or Germany or England or wherever… But I'd always get bored. It was either: follow my father around, go out with my mother, or stay at the hotel spa with Honor. So after awhile I'd just go off by myself and I'd usually wander into parks or trails of some sort." He let out a breath. "Being up on top of a huge hill or a mountain…. It just, it's incredible. It makes me feel like I actually have control in my life for a little while. And since I am finally free of that burden and no longer work for my father, I want to go again. Because I think that now that good feeling I get whenever I'm up on top of that mountain will be ten times more powerful. And I wanted to show you something from my past that I hope I can share with you."

Rory smiled. "That was beautiful."

He chuckled. "That was incredibly cliché."

"I just have one question."

"I assumed."

"Why didn't you go hiking when you weren't on vacation?"

"Daddy Huntzberger wasn't ever very fond of nature. And besides, it would've interfered with my grooming to become the perfect heir."

She stood up and held out her hand. "Well, I am very surprised and very intrigued. Let's go Huntzberger."

Logan took her hand and joined her. "You know what? You are-" he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "- amazing."

She smiled and tugged his hand. "Come on."

He walked with her and took her through a pair of glass doors on the side. They found a girl sitting on a bench near by. As soon as she saw Logan she squealed and ran over to them, throwing her arms around him tightly.

"It's been forever!" she said happily, still not letting go.

"I'm sorry!" Logan said laughing and hugging her back.

Rory surveyed the girl. She was tall, with dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore a light blue t-shirt and a pink jacket that came to right below her chest, zipped almost all the way up. She also had on a pair of jeans and light brown UGG boots.

The girl finally let go of Logan and turned to Rory. She smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hi! I'm Amanda, Logan's cousin. You must be Rory."

"Cousin?" She said slowly shaking the girl's hand.

"I know! We look nothing alike, right? It's weird. My mom is Shira's sister." She explained. "I guess I got my dad's hair."

"Well, it's…. nice to meet you." Rory said finally smiling.

"You too! When Logan called me a few days ago and asked for a tour of the property I was _thrilled_. He talks about you SO much in his e-mails. He sends me pictures and all that, but you're so much prettier in person."

"Well, to be honest, I never even knew Logan had any cousins." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm not surprised. Logan's never been one to go into details about family. But he never shuts up about you. And I when I found out he wanted me to take you guys around I almost wet my pants. I was so excited to meet the girl who's going to be marrying my cousin."

Rory smiled.

"Well, if you guys are ready, I'll just go inside and grab my bag and we can head off." Amanda said happily.

"You work here?" asked Rory.

"Uh-huh. I'm a trail leader. Best job ever."

"Thanks Amanda." Logan said.

"No problem! Be right back." She walked off.

Rory turned to Logan. "You never mentioned any cousins."

"Well, I was worried. I mean, you've met my parents. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about Amanda before you met her."

"Logan! You know I'm not that kind of person."

"I'm sorry, Ace."

"Are there anymore people in your family I should know about? Because at the wedding I really don't want to be surprised to meet anyone else."

"Oh, I can help you there." Amanda said returning with a backpack. "I'll talk as we walk."

Rory laced her hand with Logan's and walked between him and Amanda as she explained all about her soon to-be in laws.

"Okay, there's my mom, Shira's younger sister, whose name is Danielle and my dad Sean. My older sister Carrie and Shira's dad Elias, her mom passed when Logan and I were really little. Both of Mitchum's parents' have passed but he has a younger sister whose name is Susan and her husband John and their little boy Ethan, who's seven. And of course you know Honor and Josh. That's about it."

"Wow."

Amanda giggled. "You'll learn it eventually. Give it time. Do you have a big family?"

Rory shook her head. "My mom, Lorelai, ran away when she got pregnant with me at 16. She moved to Stars Hollow, a small town outside of Hartford, and got a job as a maid at a local Inn for a while. We lived in a fixed up old barn behind the Inn for a while before my mom was able to buy a house. Then we finally got back in contact with her parents when we needed help to pay for my high school and now we see them all the time. My dad, Christopher, I see often. Usually with my half-sister, Gigi. We don't really talk to his parents much. And both of my parents don't have any siblings so I don't have any aunts or uncles or cousins."

Amanda let out a breath. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Want to sit down for a minute? I'm getting tired."

"Sure. Logan?" Rory turned around and saw him looking around. "Logan!"

"He's not with us." Amanda said sitting down on a huge rock. "He's lost in his own little world. Give him a few minutes and he'll be back."

"Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"He's fine. This always happens when he gets out here. He probably hasn't heard a word of what we've been saying. He just…. gets lost. But I think it's good for him, you know?"

"Yeah… he seems different." Rory sat down next to her, still watching Logan. "He seems so…"

"At ease? Yeah. Don't get me wrong, Logan loves the city. He could go clubbing every night and probably never get tired of it. But when he's out here he just……. relaxes. So anyway, tell me more about your family."

Rory smiled and began telling Amanda all about life in Stars Hollow, her mom, Yale, and how she met Logan. Amanda, she found, was a very good listener.

"Can I ask you a question, Rory?" Amanda asked once she had finished speaking.

She nodded. "Sure."

"Why do you want to marry Logan?" Rory's jaw dropped. "I mean, I'm not trying to be rude, but I want to make sure my cousin is getting the best."

Rory relaxed a little. "I understand. Why do I want to marry Logan? Well, he's sweet, charming, funny, nice, protective, free spirited, fun, romantic, dedicated, and incredibly smart. Not to mention nice looking, but don't tell him I said that. He can be there to catch me when I fall, but at the same time let me do my own thing and have my own life. He supports me in whatever I do, even if he doesn't agree with it. And, he makes me look at life differently. He challenges me and makes me take risks that I would've never thought possible and he brings out the best in me. When I see him walk into a room, I can't help but smile. And when I'm in his arms, I can't help but feel warm and safe." She looked up and wiped her eyes, which were beginning to water. "My mom says there's a huge difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. I am in love, really, really deep love, with Logan. And I am positive that I can be with him for the rest of my life and wake up every morning and embrace everyday as if it were my last. As long as Logan's with me, I know I am truly happy." She wiped her eyes again and chuckled. "I bet that was a little longer than what you wanted but I've had to answer this question many times before."

Amanda smiled. "It wasn't too long. It was-"

"Ace!"

Rory turned around. "Hey, you!"

"Ace, Come here! You have to see this!"

She looked back at Amanda, who smiled. "Go, I've seen it before. Besides, he wants you."

That kept playing in her head as she walked over to Logan. _He wants you. He wants you._ She liked sound of that.

Logan pointed to the view in front of them. "Look, Ace."

Rory looked out in front of her. There were mountains beyond mountains. Since it was spring the flowers were blooming, birds were out, and the trees were bright. Everything was so full of life.

"Wow" she breathed.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"It's….. I can't even describe it. It's breathtaking."

"I've always loved it up here. It makes me feel like I can do anything." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Like you're on top of the world."

"Ace, anytime I'm with you I feel like I'm on top of the world."

"Logan! That was…… really sweet. Thank you."

Logan leaned down and pulled Rory into a deep kiss. Amanda watched from her place on the rock and smiled. This girl really seemed like a good one. Honor had told her right. Logan was going to be just fine with Rory.

"Logan, come here a sec." Amanda said once they were back at the lodge and Rory had gone off to the bathroom.

Logan turned around and walked over to her. "Yeah?"

"She's a great girl. Don't mess this up."

He smiled. "I won't."

"I'm serious, Logan. She's crazy about you."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing were getting married, huh?"

"I just wanted to let you know…. I approve. I really think you'll make each other happy."

"How so?"

"They way you two look at each other. It's not everyday you see two people look at each other like that. You're in love with her, I can tell. And she loves you back."

Logan laughed. "You've known her a day and you already know this?"

She smiled. "Let's just say we were talking and she….. mentioned something of the sort."

He nodded, clearly not believing her. The two leaned in and hugged tightly.

"Let's meet up again soon." She said into his ear. "I hate not seeing you. Bring Rory."

"I will. I promise. You'll have to come down to the city and stay with us for a few days. Maybe for a long weekend."

"Give me a date and time and I'm yours. Hey Cuz?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They finally let go and stepped back, to find Rory standing there smiling.

Amanda threw her arms around her. "It was great to finally meet you!"

"You too! You need to come down and stay with us at the apartment soon. I want you to meet my mom. She'd love you."

"That'd be great." They broke apart. "I'll give you my cell phone number." Rory nodded and they quickly traded phones, programmed in their numbers, and traded back.

Amanda shoved her hands in her pockets. "Okay, you two drive safe and stay in touch."

Rory and Logan climbed into the Escalade and nodded.

"We will." Rory assured her.

"Bye!" She yelled, waving as they drove off.

"So that was Amanda." Logan said after a minute.

"She's great, Logan. She's really nice and…."

"Not like the rest of my family."

"Well, minus Honor and Josh."

"Did you have fun today?"

"I had an incredible time. This was so cool. Thank you for taking me."

He smiled and took her hand in the one of his that wasn't driving. "You're welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ace."

"Hiking?" Lorelai said later that night on the phone. "Hiking?"

"Yes, and it was fun. And his cousin is really, really nice mom."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, actually, I had a blast. It was so much fun to see a different side of Logan. One from his past. And you know what? He really, really loved it. I could tell. I mean, he was practically on his own planet up there. He seemed like a little kid."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun."

"Me too. I can't wait until I can show him something like this."

"Well, we can figure something out."

"I think I might already have an idea…"

**A/N: Wow, this chapter is a bit longer than expected. I got the idea for this today when I went to the zoo.**

**I had originally planned for Logan to love animals, but this seemed more likely. Besides, loving animals might lead to pets and I don't really see either one of them as a pet person. Remember the pony? It lay down and took a nap. No, no, it lay down and DIED. So no pets. **

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure if Rory's thing will be shared in the next chapter or not, I really need to get moving with the wedding, Rory going back to Yale, etc. But I do know two things for sure. **

**One- I know what Rory's thing that she shares will be. But no, I won't tell you. Sorry. And two- I know that next chapter will be Rory's meeting with the dean of admissions. Thanks again, and REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. Oh boy! Mitchum and Shira!

"Ace, for god's sake, you look _fine_." Logan said for what seemed the thousandth time that morning.

"Logan, the dean of admissions doesn't want 'fine'." Rory called from inside the closet, where she was picking out her outfit for the twelfth time. "Besides, this outfit is all wrong. I mean, a red halter top? What am I, a hooker?"

Logan sighed. "What was wrong with the outfit before that? It looked good, too."

"I had on blue pants and a white button-down shirt. That was awful!"

"Your mom helped you pick out something last night."

"Yes, a black blazer, pants, and boots and a pink ruffled v-neck. All wrong! Completely and horribly wrong!"

"You've been in there for two hours!"

"It has not been two hours!"

"It's been two hours! I've kept count of everything this morning. You woke me up and 5:30 am, and since it is now 9:30 you have been up four hours. Your meeting is in Hartford and at 11:15. You've had five cups of coffee, and changed six times. And that doesn't count when you almost tried on five outfits and rejected them before actually putting them on."

Rory walked out of the closet, her arm crossed. "Do you want me to go back to Yale or not?"

He stood up and gently took her arms. "Of course I want you to go back to Yale. If that's what you want, that's what I want. But you have got to calm down. Otherwise you'll work yourself into a panic and when you get there you won't be able to think straight."

She sighed. "You're right."

Logan smiled. "Now go get dressed or you'll be late."

Ten minutes later, Rory appeared. "Wow, Ace. You look hot."

She smiled sheepishly and glanced down at the outfit she and her mom had picked out the night before. "Thanks."

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Go get 'em, Ace. Call me when you're leaving."

"What are you doing today?"

"I'm having a meeting with my father." He said wearily.

"Why?" Rory asked confusedly.

"He supposedly wants to talk to me about coming to work for him but with some sort of arrangement where things go in my favor."

"Hm"

"I promise I won't make any sort of final decision without you."

She smiled. "Okay. And Logan?"

"Yeah, Ace?"

"You really think I can do this? Get back in and go through another two years of college? I mean, the first four were hard enough."

Logan looked bewildered. "Of course I do. You're the strongest, most independent, most intelligent person I know. If you want to do this, Rory, you can do it."

Rory kissed him on the lips. "Thank-you." She said softly.

"I love you, Ace."

"I love you too."

"Now go get back in college."

**-RL-**

Rory timidly walked up to the secretary's desk in the admissions building. "Hi. I'm here for a two o'clock appointment with Roger Jacobs? I'm Rory Gilmore."

The secretary continued typing at her computer.

Thinking the woman was hard of hearing, she spoke up. "HI! I'M RORY GILMORE! I'M HERE FOR A TWO O'CLOCK APPOINTMENT WITH ROGER JACOBS!"

The lady looked up, clearly annoyed. "I heard you the first time. I may be old, sis, but I'm not deaf."

Rory immediately went scarlet. "Sorry." She mumbled.

The woman sighed. "Have a seat."

Nodding, Rory sat down on a near by couch. Her cell phone vibrated and she realized she had received a text message.

-**U CAN DO IT!! GD LUK. LUV, MOM-**

Rory smiled and closed her phone. The secretary answered her desk phone and then looked over at Rory. "Go on in." she said nodding her head to a door on her right.

"Thank-you." Rory opened the door to a huge office. A large wooden desk sat behind a large window. Glancing around Rory saw three book cases, pictures of multiple children, and a huge globe. Roger Jacobs stood up and smiled warmly. He looked to be in his fifties or late forties from what Rory could tell. His brown hair was beginning to gray, and his eyes were a bright green, like the tie he was wearing.

"Rory Gilmore, I presume?" he said shaking her hand.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Roger Jacobs. Have a seat." He said gesturing to a few leather chairs in front of his desk. Rory obliged. "So, Ms. Gilmore, I hear you're here to possibly return to Yale after…." He looked in a file folder he had on his desk. "Ah, four years. Did you miss us that much?" he chuckled.

"Actually, no. And please call me Rory." she said.

"Alright then, Rory, tell me why you want to come back."

She took a deep breath. "Well, Mr. Jacobs, I graduated from Yale last year with my Bachelors Degree. And since then a lot has happened."

"Like what?"

"Well, I got engaged."

"Did you?" he grinned. "Well congratulations! That's wonderful! I hope he's a good man."

"Thank-you. And he's an amazing man. Someone I'm ready to spend my life with."

"Is he the reason you want to return to Yale? So you can support him?"

Rory chuckled. "Um, I don't think that will be a problem, but no. I know for a fact that I want to work in journalism. But at this moment, I'm not ready for a real job just yet. And I think that not only could this time at Yale help me prepare for that, but it will expand my job opportunities so much more."

He leaned on his arms and looked her in the eye for a minute. "Do you think you can do this?"

She nodded. "I know I can do this."

"Are you smart?"

"Um, I've gotten straight A's-"

"Not school smart, street smart."

"I'm sorry?" Now she was confused.

"Do you think you'll do well in life? Make the right choices; end up where you want to be in twenty years?"

Rory paused for a short minute before saying firmly, "Yes."

He rubbed his chin.. "Alright. I'm assuming since you're engaged you won't be needing a dorm, correct?"

Her eyes widened. "You mean, I'm in?"

Roger nodded. "Congratulations, Ms. Gilmore. You've convinced me. You start this fall."

Rory jumped up. "Thank-you! Thank-you so much, Mr. Jacobs! Oh, I promise you won't regret it! I'll make it worth your while!"

"I know you will." He said grinning. "Oh, and Rory? Two things."

"Yes, sir?"

"I was serious about the dorm question. I need to let the advisors know when they assign the fall semester's dorms."

"Oh! Right! No, I won't need a dorm."

"Good, good."

"What was that second thing?"

"Ah, yes. Who's the lucky man?"

Rory smiled sheepishly and mumbled something.

"Really? You're marrying smoking nut butter? How wonderful." He joked. "Could you speak up a bit?"

"Logan Huntzberger"

His eyes grew wide. "My, my; you are certainly have good luck, don't you?"

She nodded. "I really do."

**-RL-**

Meanwhile, Logan was in a private meeting with his father.

Mitchum paced behind his desk as Logan sat in a chair in front of it, next to his mother. Why she was here, he had no idea. But the less he argued, the quicker he could get out of here and call Rory.

"Logan, I think you know why your mother and I have called you here today." Mitchum began.

"Actually, Dad, I-"

"It's because we need to discuss your evolvement with company. You know I'm not one to kiss ass, Logan, but we need you. All of the replacements I've hired couldn't tell the difference between a good newspaper and the latest issue of Vogue if they were hit with it by a semi truck. Your mother and I have decided that if we want you to return to this paper we're going to have to make some sacrifices."

Logan stared.

Shira sighed. "Well, what do you want? Name it and we can start to discuss."

"Just like that?"

"Of course, just like that. Time is money, Logan, and money is something I don't want to loose."

"Okay. Um, well, first of all you have to start being nice to Rory."

"Fine." Shira said.

"No, real nice, mother. Not fake society nice."

"But Logan, she's so-"

"I can walk out the door right now, you know. I could get a job at McDonalds."

Shira gasped. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"The shame it would bring to this family, Logan, is unimaginable!"

"That's exactly why I'd do it." He paused. "I wonder if I could learn to make a McFlurry."

"Fine, fine! Well be nice to Rory! Just don't- don't talk about doing something like _that_ again."

"And I want no more business trips."

"That's not possible." Mitchum said firmly.

"Okay, no more than one every two months, no longer than three days or Rory can come with me."

"…..Fine."

"I want to stay here. Hartford is close to friends and to Rory's family. We stay here unless we choose to move otherwise. We meaning Rory and I, not you and mom."

"…..Alright."

"No more long hours. I start at a certain time and leave at a certain time. No more long meetings until midnight. And I want all major holidays off, and more than three days if it's Christmas, Thanksgiving, or mine or Rory's birthday."

"……..Fine."

"And-"

"Good god Logan, how many damn demands do you have?" Mitchum finally spat.

Logan put his pinkie and thumb apart and held his hand to his ear like a phone. "Yes, I'd like to apply as the number one McFlurry maker-"

"Alright! You can have your stupid holidays off."

"Not too many society things. Rory and I are not a society couple. We're us."

"Fine."

"One last thing."

"What?"

"Family comes first. No matter what the circumstances may be."

Mitchum sighed as he and Shira silently talked with their eyes. Finally he said, "Fine."

"Alright. Have your lawyer here draw up a contract and I'll be right back." Logan said standing up and walking outside. He went to his phonebook and hit the number at the top of the list. Ace.

"Logan, it got it! I'm in!" she said without even bothering with hello.

"You are? I knew you could do it, Ace! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks! The guy was great!"

"Did you show off your smarts?"

"Kind of. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Promise not to leave anything out."

"I promise. Where are you?" Logan quickly explained about his meeting with his father and his demands.

"Does that sounds okay to you?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Good. He's drawing up a contract now. Hey, where are you?"

Rory glanced out the cab window. Her car was in the shop. "Um, fifth and park avenue."

"You're near the building I'm in. Have the cab drop you off here. We can go in, I'll sign the contract and then I'll take you dinner to celebrate."

She sighed. "Oh, alright.. You pressured me into it."

He chuckled. "The word pressure never exists when a Gilmore Girl could possibly be eating."

A few minutes later Rory's cab dropped her off at Logan's building and the two grabbed hands went inside.

"Rory! What a lovely surprise!" Shira said seeing her and smiling tightly. "We didn't know you'd be joining us!"

"Well, neither did I, until a few minutes ago." Rory said returning the gesture.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, no thank-you. Logan and I are about to go out to celebrate."

"Oh, and what for?"

"Rory is going back to Yale." Logan supplied as he carefully read through the fresh contract on Mitchum's desk. "She's getting her Masters Degree and she just talked to the dean of admissions, she's been accepted."

Shira smiled tightly again. "Isn't that lovely? I'm sure you'll do very well."

"Thank-you. I'm definitely going to try."

"Ah, but we all know Rory Gilmore doesn't try. She does. Isn't that right, Mitchum?"

Mitchum looked up from his desk. "What was that? Yes, yes, whatever you want, dear."

She leaned over to Rory. "I'm terribly sorry. He just gets so focused, you understand." She chuckled airily. "That's Mitchum, always work, work, work!"

Rory nodded.

Finally, Logan stood up from his chair and turned to Rory. "It looks fine to me, Ace. Anything you'd like to add?"

Rory quickly went over and read the contract. "Looks good." She finally announced

Shira, Mitchum, Logan, the lawyers, and even Rory for good measure, signed the contracts.

Mitchum stood up. "There. Now, I've already thought about this and I need you to start at the Hartford Weekly News as soon as possible. So tomorrow-"

"Monday" his son corrected.

"It's Thursday, Logan." He said with a stern look.

"I'll start Monday, Dad." Logan said matching his tone.

Mitchum never dropped his gaze, nor did he blink. All he said was," Eight o'clock not a second past. Your office is on the second floor. Your sectary's desk is right outside. I'm assuming you know how to run a newspaper so I'll leave it to you there. I'll be by every couple of weeks to see how you're doing. Don't make me sorry."

"Nice seeing you too. Rory, you ready?" She nodded slipped her hand through his. He finally tore his gaze from his father and turned to her. "Let's go celebrate." As the couple walked out of the office and down the hall Shira and Mitchum could still hear the rest of their conversation.

"Do you think we should invite Colin and Finn?"

"Do you really think you'd get to hear about my interview that way?"

"Should we invite them to get a drink afterwards?"

"Are you asking for me or for you?"

"Are you questioning my people skills?"

"Are you aware that made no sense?"

"Are you aware I don't care?"

"Are we playing the 'speak in questions only' game?"

"Am I winning?" They heard a faint chuckle and then the ding of the elevator.

Shira turned to her husband. "Mitchum. Mitchum! For god's sake pay attention to me for a split second. The damn papers will still be there in a minute."

He snapped his head up. "What?"

"Did you see that?"

"What? The way my son conned me into a contract so he can have whatever the hell he wants? Yes, I was there, Shira."

"Not that. Them. Did you see them?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I saw them, I'm not blind!"

"For the love of god, did you see the way they looked at each other?! Dammit, Mitchum! They couldn't keep their eyes off each other." She looked thoughtful. "And they looked almost, like they were floating or something. Maybe they really are in love."

Mitchum snarled. "Have you lost your mind? What the hell is wrong with you, Shira? Love? It's not even real! It's not possible to fall in love! They're just……. drunk. That was probably it. I'll bet Logan filled his flask strong today and that's why."

She nodded. "It just looked so…. Oh, what am I saying?"

"You're saying she's a fine girl and he deserves her. And that they deserve to be happy together."

He paused for a minute, and finally burst out laughing. Shira joined in, half-heartedly.

"I almost believed myself!" he cackled. "Did you hear me? 'They deserve to be happy.' HA! My ass!"

"Yes, good one dear." She said distractedly. "That's very eccentric." But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think she saw a small gleam in their eyes…… But, that was preposterous. It couldn't happen, not with them…… Could it?

**-RL-**

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've been REALLY sick these past few days. 104 fever! I could barely move. But I'm better now, so I hope you liked it! No reviews, no chapters! So hit the pretty button!**


	7. Winning Over Shira

The next Monday Rory awoke to the shower running. Rubbing her eyes she made her way into the kitchen for coffee. About fifteen minutes later, Logan emerged ready for his first day of work. He sat down with a piece of toast and an orange after kissing her briefly.

"Are you nervous about your first day?" she asked munching on her Chocolate Fudge Poptart.

"Actually, I am. Just a little. I'm worried of how they'll act. I don't want them to treat me like daddy's spoiled little boy who he brought in to rat out everyone when they make a mistake."

"Well don't worry. Just give them some time to get to know you. If they spend even ten minutes with you they'll realize that you're not you're father."

He sighed. "I hope so."

She grabbed another Poptart. "I know so."

-----

"Okay, so you have my office number and the directions to my office." Logan said fifteen minutes later.

"And you have lots of pictures of me to put in your office." Rory answered sweetly. "Oh wait!" she ran to the kitchen and returned with a paper bag on which she had scribbled Logan's name. "I made you lunch."

He accepted the bag and carefully peeked inside. "Ace, there's nothing in here but a $20 bill."

"And you can buy lunch from wherever you want. Now, do you remember your phone number incase you need to call me or do I need to write it on the sleeve of your jacket?" she teased.

He sighed. "I'll be fine, mommy." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "I love you. I'll be home at five thirty. Come by and hang out if you get bored."

"Are you sure that's allowed?"

"Let me check with the boss." He glanced at himself in the mirror. "He's okay with it."

Rory nodded. "Then I might stop by."

Logan grabbed his 'lunch' and briefcase and kissed her cheek. In one swift motion, he was gone.

Rory went into the bathroom and filled the tub. After a nice hour of soaking and reading she put on some jeans and tank top and sat on the couch with her laptop. Not ten minutes had passed when the doorbell rang.

**-RL-**

She wasn't sure if she should be doing this. She wasn't even sure if she really wanted to. But she was here, so there was no turning back. But after the meeting Thursday, it hadn't left her mind. That look meant something. They couldn't just look at regular people like that. Why hadn't she ever looked at Mitchum like that? '_Because you never loved him.'_ A small voice inside her head told her. She shook her head and knocked on the door before she could change her mind.

**-RL-**

"Shira? What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

Shira timidly held out a tray of Starbucks cups. "Coffee?"

Rory's brow furrowed. But it was coffee, none the less. "Sure, come on in."

Shira nodded gratefully and entered the apartment. Setting the coffees' on the table and turned to Rory. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." She quickly closed her laptop and moved it to the pool table. She settled back down on the couch and gestured Shira to join her.

"I realize you and I have never been on the best terms." Shira said looking down at her coffee. "But the other day at Mitchum's office I saw something that compelled me to come over."

Rory nodded.

"You gave me son a look. And he returned it. And I came here to discuss it with you."

She sighed. "Shira if you really came over here to yell at me for looking at your son a certain way then you really-"

"It wasn't that kind of look. I tried talking to Mitchum about this but you know he's so caught up in his work, he thought you were both drunk. But I disagree. I need to know why you looked at him like…. Like you were in love with him. And why he returned the look."

Rory gave a small smile. "Because I am in love with him."

"I don't understand."

She closed her eyes and tried to think of a way to explain it. It was hard, because most people understood what she meant. But Shira was different. She never got to feel the way Rory did about someone. And as annoying and rude as she was, everyone deserved to know what love was.

"It's like, when I wake up my first thought is him. At night, my last thought is him. When he walks into a room or his name is brought up, I can't help but smile. I think about the day I get married and see him at the end of the isle waiting for me. And when I see myself in 50 years, I see myself on the porch with him….. at some cottage we've rented… with the birds chirping and the air smelling so fresh- like just finished laundry- with our grandchildren playing in the yard and our children chasing after them." Her voice went soft. "When I think about the day I die…. I want to be able to look back on my life and have no regrets. And I have no regrets with Logan. I know I never will."

"Oh my."

She nodded. "I'm sorry if I can't describe it any better. But that's what I think."

Shira nodded.

"Shira, what's the real reason you're here?"

Shira stood up and unnecessarily dusted off her pants. Gathering her things she answered. "I needed to know if I could accept you being married to my son."

Rory lowered her head.

She walked to the door and opened it, before turning around and looking Rory in the eye.

"Congratulations on the engagement. I'll be seeing you soon." And with that, she was gone.

Rory continued to stare when suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi kid!"

"Hi mom."

"Are you okay? You sound weird."

"Yeah. I- I think I might've just won Shira over."

**-RL- **

A few minutes after talking to her mother Rory had decided to go and visit Logan, hoping to surprise him on his first day and possibly grab lunch if he wasn't too busy. She changed into some nicer clothes and headed towards The Hartford Weekly News Building. Ten minutes later and following Logan's directions from earlier that morning, she headed to the second floor. It didn't take her too long to find his office. Not sure if she was allowed to just barge in, she went to the secretary's desk. She found a woman in her late twenties and showing way too much cleavage reading a romance novel and chewing gum behind a desk.

"Excuse me. Is he busy or can I just go in?" she asked gesturing towards the door bearing Logan's name.

The lady's head snapped up. Rory also saw that she had on way too much make-up and that her hair had been bleached. "And just who might _you_ be?" she asked snottily.

"Oh, I'm Logan's fiancée." She held up her left hand as proof.

"I'm like _so _sure. Look, lady, I don't know who you think you are but Mr. Huntzberger is a very important man. He wouldn't just let some sad librarian look-a-like waltz into his office."

Rory's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? And you are…."

The lady grinned importantly. "Trishelle Winderson. Mr. Huntzberger gave me _personal _rights. I am his secretary after all. And now, I really don't think Mr. Huntzberger would appreciate you making a scene like this, so I'll just have to call security."

"You can't do that!" Rory said, astonished she would even think of doing such a thing.

"Oh I can and I am." She picked up her desk phone and began dialing.

Rory grimaced. "Fine. I'll just call Logan myself and tell him to let me in!"

Trishelle nodded. "Right. You do that."

"I will!" Rory began looking through her purse only to realize her cell phone was back at home on the charger. "Um, can I use your phone?" she asked weakly.

"Uhm, I think not." Trishelle said standing up. "That's her. That's the girl who's disrupting the office." She said pointing Rory out to the two bulky security guards who had arrived.

"But- but I didn't do anything! I just came to surprise my fiancée!" she cried as they each grabbed an arm and lifted her up. She held up her left hand again. "See? I have a ring! Put me down!!!" she began kicking her legs in mid-air.

Logan suddenly stuck his head out of his office door. "What in the world is going on out here? Why is there so much noise?"

Trishelle rushed over to him. "There was someone trying to disrupt the office, Mr. Huntzberger. But don't worry. She's being escorted out right now." She smiled smugly at Rory.

Logan's head snapped in her direction. "Ace?"

Rory smiled weakly. "Help?"

"Let her go." He said walking over to the guards. "Let her go! Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I came to surprise you but then she wouldn't let me in and then she called security…"

"Why didn't you just call me on my cell? I would've let you in."

"I forgot mine. It's on the charger."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she nodded. He kissed her forehead and turned to Trishelle. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She was trying to get in and see you. And I know that's not allowed."

"I never said that. And I certainly never said my _fiancée _wasn't allowed in. Who are you anyway?"

Her face went pale. "Trishelle Winderson, sir. I'm your secretary."

"Why didn't I meet you this morning like the rest of the staff?"

She got an appalled look on her face. "Oh my god, the line at Starbucks was like, a mile long. And people are like, so slow. And after the weekend I've had, I couldn't not have my morning mocha with skim milk. So I figured coming in an hour or so late couldn't hurt."

Logan shook his head. "So you were late, you're dressed inappropriately, is that gum you're chewing? That's un-business like. And what's that on your desk? A novel? My, how charming. Miss Winderson, you can consider yourself fired, active immediately. This is a place of business and work, which you seem to do none of. Come on, Ace. I'll take you to lunch. Then we'll get you a pass so this won't happen again." He wrapped his arm around Rory and turned to the security guards. "Gentlemen, please help Miss Winderson gather her things and remove her from my property."

The men nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Thank-you. Oh, and Miss Winderson?"

Trishelle's face went hopeful. "Yes, Mr. Huntzberger?"

He smirked. "I would advise you not to ask for a recommendation for future employment. That'd just be silly on your part."

**-RL-**

**Another chapter is finally up! Yes, I've gotten over my huge state of depression. Well, not necessarily gotten over, but learned to accept and try to forget what really happened by reading fanfictions! I'm terribly sorry about how I didn't update for so long. You readers must be furious! And I don't blame you! I can't say when my next chapter will be up. Although it is summer and school is out I'm terribly busy. I'm trying to prepare myself for High school, which I start in a few months, I'm constantly keeping an eye on my brother, and I'm still trying to have a life and keep on top of my chores. Plus, I'm just not sure how fast I'm going to be able to write. I know it seems silly, but the Rogan split really hit me hard. So anyway, review!!! I makes me write faster!!! ;) **


	8. She's perfect!

A few weeks later the pressure was on. The wedding was the next day and Rory was way past nervous. They had made all of the preparations, the caterer and florist were booked, and the reception was taken care of. Trying to ignore the flip-flop feeling in her stomach she finally decided to go and try to talk Logan into leaving early, so they could spend their last night as single's together. Grabbing her cell phone (and making sure it was fully charged) she dropped it into her purse and set off for Logan's building. Since it was a beautiful day, she had decided to walk and take the ten minutes to think.

_I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. What if it doesn't work out? What if I trip? What if I mess up my vows? What if- Stop it Rory! _She scolded herself. Another wave of panic overtook her. _Why am I doing this?_ Logan's face suddenly popped into her head and she smiled. _Oh yeah._ She remembered. _I'm in love with him. Everything will be okay after all. _Seeing that she had finally arrived at Logan's building she headed towards his office. Preparing for another Miss I Am Just So Amazing Working For A Huntzberger, her jaw dropped when she saw who was at the desk.

The woman had dark brown curly hair that came no lower than her ears and looked to be in her late fifties or early sixties, from what Rory could tell. She wore a pair of thinned framed glasses connected to a chain around her neck on the tip of her nose. Rory quickly looked at her outfit to see that she had on black pumps, a long black skirt, and a blue sweater that appeared to be handmade.

The woman looked up. "Hello there, dear. Can I help you with something?"

Rory finally looked up and realized someone was talking to her. "Oh, um hi. I'm here to see Logan."

"Are you by any chance Rory?" The woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, I'm ever so delighted to meet you!" She said immediately smiling. "Mr. Huntzberger has gone on about you nonstop! From what he says you are quite the young lady."

Rory smiled. "It's nice to meet you…."

"Estelle. Estelle Franklin." She supplied.

"Mrs. Franklin."

"Now, now, how old am I? Call me Estelle. Jellybean?" She offered holding up a jar.

Rory took a handful and thanked her. "So, you're Logan's new secretary?"

"Got the job two days ago. It's marvelous." Estelle said happily.

Rory recalled Logan mentioning something about hiring a new secretary, but she had never imagined she'd get this lucky. "Are those your grandchildren?" She asked pointing to a picture on Estelle's desk.

Estelle beamed. "Yes, that's them. All five of them." She pointed to a picture of a man, woman, and two children. "Those are my two girls." She said proudly. "Jessica is thirty-one and Andrea is twenty-seven." She pointed at various kids' pictures as she spoke. "That's Danny, who's nine, Casey, who's five, and Melanie, who's thirteen. They're Jessica's. And Alex and Amy are Andrea's six year old twins. And this-" She picked up and old black and white photo of a man in an army uniform and a woman in a long dress and smiled at it. "is Ralph."

"Your husband?" Rory guessed.

Estelle nodded. "Thirty-five wonderful years." She said. "Never regret one minute of it." She paused and smiled down at the frame once more before sitting it back down and returning her focus to Rory. "You can go on into Logan's office if you'd like. I'm sure he's expecting you."

"Actually" Rory said changing her mind, "I'd like to stay here and talk with you, if that's alright."

The older woman beamed again. "I'd love that. How about a cup of coffee?" she asked pouring Rory a cup from the coffee maker behind her desk.

Rory grinned. "Estelle, I think we're going to be great friends."

---

Logan sighed and leaned back from his desk. He couldn't concentrate. He was getting married tomorrow. How was he supposed to focus on work at a time like this? All of a sudden, he heard laughter from outside his door. Deciding to see what was causing the noise and then go home and surprise Rory, he grabbed his briefcase and headed out of his office. He was shocked to find Rory and his new secretary in hysterics. Estelle was leaning over and dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, while Rory was in a chair across from her desk, doubled over and clutching her stomach.

"What is going on here?" he asked walking over.

Estelle immediately sat up. "I'm so sorry Mr. Huntzberger, I shouldn't have let this happen."

"I'm sorry too, Logan." Rory added. "We should've been quieter."

"Ladies, ladies, it's alright. I just wanted to know what was so funny."

Rory and Estelle glanced at each other before breaking out into hysterical laughs once more. They finally calmed themselves down Rory said calmly, "Nothing."

Logan decided to let it go and moved onto the next subject. "Ready to go, Ace?"

"Sure. Oh, and I invited Estelle to the wedding, I hope that's okay. But we have plenty of room and food and-"

"That's a wonderful idea." He cut in. "Estelle, I will see you tomorrow at five thirty."

Estelle nodded, and Rory and Logan set off for the apartment.

"So I see you've met my new secretary."

"Logan, she's great! She's nice and funny and she loves coffee and she's just perfect!"

"I hate to break it to you, Ace, but she's married." He said smirking.

She gently smacked his arm. "You know what I mean. Plus, I don't have to worry about her."

"Are you saying that she wouldn't come onto me?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm offended, Ace. For your information she came into my office yesterday and asked if she could take her lunch break and things got pretty hot."

"Oh really?"

"Really, really. Before I knew it we were walking into the kitchenette and sharing our life stories."

"I'm jealous."

"Well, that's what you get for having such a hot and sexy fiancée."

"That's what I get for having such a cocky and arrogant fiancée.

**A/N: Yes, this chapter was very short but I'm already working on the next chapter, which is the wedding! I promise I'll update really soon!! Don't worry, I can't wait for the wedding either!!!**


	9. Here Comes The Bride

On the morning of April 21st Rory was awoken by a huge "THUD!" on her bed. She groggily opened her eyes and realized she was in her Stars Hollow bedroom. Oh yeah, she had driven home last night after she and Logan had… well, she had driven back last night after saying good-bye to Logan.

She had wanted to stay at the apartment with him, but her mother had argued, saying that the bride and groom HAD to be separated the night before the wedding and were not allowed to see each other until the next day at the alter.

So she had arrived at her mother's house around eight. To celebrate the occasion Lorelai had invited the bridal party over for a sleepover. So Rory, Lorelai, Paris, Lane, Steph, and Honor had watched The Prince and Me and The Prince and Me 2. Finally, around eleven, Lorelai had said it was time for bed because Rory couldn't walk down the isle with baggy eyes.

Snapping back into reality, Rory realized that her mother had jumped onto her bed and was now yelling "Get up! Get up! You're getting MARRIED today!!!!" in a singsong voice. She finally got up and bounced into the kitchen. "Luke sent us breakfast!"

---

An hour and a half later the girls had showered and dried their hair. Lorelai was heading into the kitchen for more snacks when there was an abrupt knock at the door. It was opened to reveal Emily, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead all carrying huge shoulder bags and carry cases.

"Um, mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked faking happiness.

Emily sighed. "Lorelai, for heaven's sake, its Rory's wedding day."

"Thanks for the update." She mumbled.

"I've brought some help" She continued. "This is Carolyn, Marilyn, and Sue." She said pointing to each in turn. "I've hired them to help with everyone's hair, make-up, and nails."

"Gee mom, that's so-"

"Nice." Rory said cutting her off. "Thank-you grandma. Please, come in. Carolyn, Marilyn……. Sue."

For the next three hours the ladies primped. They got manicures, pedicures, facials, hair, and make-up done. As much as Lorelai hated to admit, these girls had skills. Rory looked amazing with her hair down and she loved how they had made her hair so wavy. Even her mother looked a bit nicer.

"Time for the checklist!" Lorelai announced from her spot near the front door.

"Wedding dress?"

"Check!" Honor called holding up Rory's dress (which she would change into later) and dress carrier.

"Veil?"

"Check!" Honor called again.

"Make-up touch-up kit?"

"Check!" Lane called.

"Bridesmaids dresses?"

"Check!" called each of the girls and Lorelai.

"Grandmother of the bride's outfit?"

"Oh, um, check." Emily said finally.

"Cameras?"

"Check!" Called each of the girls except Rory.

"Shoes, sowing kit, bobby pins, string, first-aid kit, and flask?"

"Check!" was heard through-out the room.

"Honestly, Lorelai, why in the world do you need a flask?" Emily said in frustration.

"In case Rory gets nervous or thirsty. Either way, she'll be nice and relaxed."

"I will not have my granddaughter drunk at her wedding."

"It's okay grandma." Rory said calmly. "You know I don't like hard alcohol."

"Cell phones?"

"Check!"

"Bride?"

"Check!" Rory said unnecessarily.

"Then let's go to the beach!!!"

---

About forty-five minutes later the girls arrived at Paradise Cove. Paradise Cove was a private beach for members of the Paradise Beach Club. Luckily, Logan's family (or rather, his parents) were active members so they had let him rent out the whole beach at a discount.

The waves crashed openly and the girls could see the sun shining away, glistening on the water. About a mile down the beach began a series of bright, homey looking beach houses. Palm trees outlined the land and a wedding set-up could be seen in the middle.

Rows upon rows of white chairs sat beneath a small stage-like structure, while bouquets of blue flowers were placed strategically around the venue. Upon the stage stood a white arch, covered in more flowers. The girls made their way to the tent marked "BRIDE" on a sign outside to find mirrors, chairs, tables, a few stools, a cooler, and directions to the bathroom inside the clubhouse a few hundred yards away. Setting down their stuff they looked at one another, smiled, and set to work.

---  
"Rory, can I talk to you for a second?" Lorelai asked about an hour later.

Rory nodded and maneuvered her way over to her mother in her wedding dress. "Yeah mom?"

"I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you. Really, kid. And I know you're going to do well in life and that you'll do whatever you want to do and that you'll do it good. And if Logan makes you happy, then I'm proud that you've found someone great to share your life with."

"Mom, stop it. You're going to make me cry and ruin my make-up." Rory said sniffing.

Lorelai smiled. "I'm sorry. No more tears. I love you, Rory."

"I love you too, mom."

"Sorry to interrupt-" Christopher said sticking his head in the tent. "-but the ceremony's about to start."

Rory stood up and nodded.

"Okay, um, they said that when the music starts playing Gigi will go down the isle first, then Lane, Paris, Stephanie, Honor, and then Lorelai." Chris continued. "And then me and Rory of course."

The girls nodded and grabbed their bouquets. "Let's go get you married." Lorelai said to Rory while stepping in line behind the others.

Rory slipped her arm through her fathers as they began the short walk to the ceremony "Rory, I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you. And that I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were younger." Chris said suddenly. "But I'm really glad you decided to let me walk you down the isle."

"Thanks. And it's okay. I'm just glad you're going to be there for Gigi." She said watching the little girl toss flower pedals down the isle. "Before you know it it'll be her in the big white dress."

"Don't remind me." He said chuckling. "Just, be the Rory we all know and love. Do that and you'll be just fine."

"I will, dad. I'll make you proud, I promise."

"Rory, you couldn't make me more proud than I am right now."

By then Lorelai had almost finished her walk down the isle. The wedding march began to play and everyone rose and turned to look at Rory and Christopher. "This is it." He whispered. "You ready?" Rory nodded and they began to walk.

From his spot at the front Logan began to watch his bride make her way down the isle. God, she was beautiful. Sure, she was always beautiful, but today she had a certain…. glow.

As she walked down the isle, Rory was surprised to see Luke standing between Finn and Seth. "What's Luke doing up there?" she whispered to Chris.

"He's on of the groomsmen. Logan wanted to surprise you." He said, continuing to smile.

"Oh." She said beginning to grin.

When they had finally reached the end of the isle Christopher lifted the veil behind Rory's head, gently kissed her cheek, and moved to his seat. Rory took Logan's left hand in her right and they moved up to the preacher.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the true miracle of matrimony between Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Logan Elias Huntzberger." The priest began. "Who gives this bride today?"

Chris stood up. "Her mother and I do."

The priest nodded. "If there is anyone who has any reason for these two not to be wed, I ask you to speak now, or forever hold your peace."

…….

"And now for the vows. Rory…."

Rory smiled and began. "Nora Ephron said, 'True love is when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, and when you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.' The day we jumped off of that scaffold, the rest of my life began. Of all the people in my life, you make me think differently. You challenge me. You've taught me to look at the world in a new way. And as I stand here today, in front of all our friends and family, knowing that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, the world has never looked more beautiful than it does right now. I cannot wait to continue with our journey because I know that as long as we're together, we'll go wherever we're supposed to go in life." She smiled and took the ring Lorelai handed her and slipped it on Logan's finger.

The priest turned to his left. "Logan…."

"All my life I was known as the playboy; the irresponsible, spoiled, rich kid who'd end up working long hours and having some trophy wife. And, to be honest, I used to think that too. But then, something strange happened. I met you. And, for some unknown reason, you interested me. So we fought and argued and debated. I'm pretty sure it was when we jumped off the scaffold that I realized it. I realized that you were headstrong and independent and that you had a plan for yourself. And that you were going to do whatever it took to reach your goals. And I realize now that it was that very day that I began to slowly fall in love with you. And I am so glad I did. I'm no longer the spoiled, rich kid. I know I won't end up with some trophy wife and I now have a reason to want to come home early. Some people may still think I'm "that guy" but most people know I'm not. I am Logan Huntzberger; businessman, brother, son, and husband to the most amazing girl in the world." He took the ring Colin handed him and gently slid it on her finger.

"Rory, do you promise to love and cherish Logan, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; in good times and bad; as long as you both shall live?"

Rory smiled and wiped a tear from her eyes. "I do."

"Logan, do you promise to love and cherish Rory, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; in good times and bad; as long as you both shall live?"

Logan smiled. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Logan. "You may kiss your bride."

Logan grinned as he leaned in and whispered "We did it!" before planting a sweet kiss on Rory's lips.

They soon parted to hear the priest say, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger."

---

**A/N: YAY! The wedding was had! Hurrah!!! I'm SO glad!!! I'm very proud of myself for getting this chapter done. The story is not over, for those of you with bad minds. The next chapter will be of the reception and maybe some of the honeymoon. I know for a fact that it will be a little while before I get the next chapter up, though because 1) I haven't written it and 2) I'm going on vacation next Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday and I doubt I'll want to write that Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Please review. I had this chapter written a few days ago, and then decided I hated it and re-wrote most of it. Comment, comments, comments!!! Especially on the vows please!!!**


	10. Today I The Boy I'm Gonna Marry

Rice was thrown upon Rory and Logan as they entered the reception in the Beach Club's main ballroom a few minutes later. Noise makers went off, people cheered, and a few wolf whistles came from Finn and Colin's direction. The Beach House had been decorated similar to the outside. Blue flowers were sticking out in every place imaginable, miniature white paper lanterns were strung from the ceiling and sitting in the center of each white tablecloth was a small bouquet of blue orchids.

After stuffing their faces with wonderfully catered food, the cutting of the cake, and making the rounds, Rory and Logan took their seats at the center table in front of the stage to listen to the speeches.

"Um, Hi everyone. I'm Colin McCrea." Colin said looking nervous. "And, um, I've known Logan since we were ten years old. We got kicked out of the same boarding schools, plotted pranks together, and just generally slacked off together. We've done so many dumb things. Remember when we sank the principal's car at Andover in the swimming pool after we'd added all that Jell-O mix, Logan? Anyway, I'm not the best at speeches but I just want to say congrats, man. I never thought I'd see the day when you finally settled down but I'm glad you did with Rory. We all love you, Reporter Girl. Because truthfully, you've turned Logan into the great guy he is today." He raised his champagne flute. "Cheers."

Lane stood up next. "Hi. I'm Lane Van Gerbig, BFOTB. Best Friend Of The Bride. And Rory and I have been best friends since Kindergarten. I can still remember the day. She walked into school with her mom and as soon as I saw her Chico and the Man t-shirt I knew we were going to be great friends. But I didn't think that almost twenty years later I'd be up here giving a speech at her wedding while my husband sits at a table next to her with my kids." She chuckled. "We've come a long way, Rory. And I just want you to know that I am so proud to be your best friend." She raised her glass. "To Rory and Logan."

After a minute or so, Finn stumbled up. "Good afternoon everyone." He said thickly. "My name is Admiral George Washington. And I've come here today, because I had to ask why you are all so excited about this funeral." He looked at Rory. "And you, Reporter Girl, why are you wearing white? The correct color to wear is…." He furrowed his brow in deep concentration. "Oh, to hell with it. And on to my next point-" He was interrupted by Colin and Stephanie each grabbing an arm and Colin clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry about that." Stephanie apologized into the microphone. "We were taking turns keeping an eye on him but he got away."

"Ow! Finn, don't bit my hand!" Colin yelled abruptly pulling his hand away from Finn's mouth.

Steph continued. "It won't happen again. Um, cheers." She tightened her grip on Finn's arm and helped Colin drag him off as he yelled, "Are there any available red heads who need a good round of-"

"FINN!"

-----

"Hi everybody." Lorelai said a few minutes later from the stage. "Is everybody having a good time? Rory? Logan?" she smiled. "Good. Right now I'd like everyone to turn their attention to the dance floor as Rory and Logan have their first dance. They first planned to have their song be Why Can't I- by Liz Phair, but, after some deep thought, Rory decided she wanted to change it. So she begged Logan to let her choose the song as a surprise and after some persuasion, he agreed. So Logan, here is the song that Rory picked for your first dance." She nodded to the DJ.

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry  
He's all I wanted all my life and even more  
He smiled at me and the music started playing  
Here comes the bride when he walked through the door  
Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

Logan smiled at his new bride as they swayed gently to the music. He faintly heard Lorelai say "If you're also in love, Rory and Logan now invite you to join them on the dance floor." But the rest of the world was gone. It was just him and her.

_The boy who's life and dreams and love I wanna share  
The boy whose on my hand a band of gold will bear  
The band of gold I always dreamed I'd wear  
When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation  
This time it wasn't just my imagination  
Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry  
He's just what I've been waiting for oh yes  
With every kiss it's as if my heart keeps saying  
Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

"You picked a Darlene Love song, Ace?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged. "I just love this song. And I love you."

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

_When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation  
This time it wasn't just my imagination  
Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry  
He's just what I've been waiting for oh yes  
With every kiss it's as if my heart keeps saying_

The two stared into each others eyes. And they both couldn't help thinking this was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

_  
Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

_----_

**A/N: Awww, the story's over! So sad! I'm sorry it was so short but if you think about it, there was nothing really left to tell. Please review, I love comments. I think I might start on a One Tree Hill story next, but who knows…… Oh, and for a video of the song that was Rory and Logan's first dance, go here. It's a video of people from American Idol, but the song is still the right one. **


End file.
